


Don't Ever Forget

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: The war never got to a point of winners and losers, the nightmarish creatures Voldemort drew to his side grew beyond his control until it was no longer about 'us' and 'them', but about everyone just trying to survive.





	Don't Ever Forget

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 26: ~~Demons &Angels!AU~~ or **Apocalypse!AU**

Luna was shivering when they brought her back. Ginny dropped everything and rushed to her.

“What happened?”

“Dementors,” Seamus hissed.

Ginny helped Luna over to the fireplace. “Do we have any chocolate left?”

Several averted gazes told her the answer, and she cursed and curled herself around Luna by the fire. Her eyes were not vacant, so her soul was safe, but how close had it been?

“I thought there were only werewolves in that sector?” she hissed towards Ron.

Ron was already consulting the chart spread over the table. “That’s what our last report said. The Dementor flock was supposed to be several days away to the East.”

Hermione kicked a nearby box. “I knew we couldn’t trust that information!”

“It might have been good at the time we got it,” Ron said, watching her carefully. “The Death Eaters have just as much to lose as us now. They need our reports as badly as we need theirs. There are no sides anymore.”

Ginny tuned them out as they began a familiar argument. She focused on Luna shivering in her arms.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” she whispered, pressing kisses to her forehead and rubbing her arms.

“It nearly got me,” Luna whispered. “It nearly...it was so close. I didn’t get the supplies. I think I dropped them.”

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and held Luna tightly against her. She was still shivering. “Don’t worry about the supplies. It’s fine.”

She didn’t ask what had happened to the rest of her foraging party. If Luna was the only one Seamus and Ron had brought back, then that said everything.

“If it...I love you,” Luna whispered. “I love you. I love you. Don’t ever forget that if something gets me.”

“And I love you,” Ginny whispered back, ignoring the argument that was getting louder and louder behind her. “Don’t ever forget it. No amount of Dementors or werewolves or giants or all the other monsters he unleashed will ever take that away.”

“Don’t ever forget,” Luna murmured, hiding her face in Ginny’s neck as the argument began to die down again. “Don’t ever forget.”

**End.**


End file.
